


Morning Wood

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Creampies, Grinding, M/M, Morning Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, mild thigh fucking, tender love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: First to wake, Perceptor finds himself with a rather fun opportunity





	

It hadn't been uncommon for Drift to toss and turn at night, or even mumble words of nonsense while he shifted about. It was likely he would steal the covers, and kick Percy at point, and sometimes even poke him in the back of the head with one of his finials when he rolled over. Due to this, Percy had grown accustomed to Drift bumping him in the night.

He had hardly been roused from his slumber when he felt something bump against his lower back. It wasn't sharp, and in a matter of seconds it wasn't touching him anymore. At least not until a few minutes later when Percy felt it nudge against his back a second time, then a third. Every few seconds it would vanish, then poke him again until finally he half lit his optics.

"Drift." Voice soft and groggy, Percy spoke out into the quietness of the hab. He had awoken with his back to Drift, seeing nothing before him except the empty hab and the large window leading out into the vast universe. It had been impossible to tell what time it was just from looking out the window, but the clock hanging close by told Percy it had been early in the morning.

The pressure against his back suddenly vanished and he sighed, allowing his optics to flutter back offline. Yawning and snuggling back into his pillow, the scientist settled, waiting for the heavy weight of recharge to pull him back under.

The poke came again, this time a little more persistent.

"Drift." Sliding his elbow back to nudge Drift, Percy came up empty. There was a large space between then, and he hadn't even reached his elbow across the entire gap before realizing Drift hadn't been pressed against him at all. In fact his back was relatively cold, meaning Drift was nowhere near close to him, and yet something had been poking him.

Flicking his optics back online and sitting up enough that he could glance over his shoulder, Perceptor looked at Drift. Having expected to see Drift's arm slung over him in a strange position that caused the poking, Perceptor was confused when met with a different sight.

Drift, fast asleep on his side with one arm tucked under his pillow, had his cheek buried into it. His breathing was as soft as ever, almost inaudible as his chest rose and fell gently. For the first time in a while he hadn't been tossing and turning and instead looked rather peaceful laying there. His finals had sagged in his sleep, making him look all but threatening.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except whatever was poking him was still jabbing at his back.

Leading his optics down and away from Drift's face, Perceptor pulled up the covers a bit to try and see what was between them. Upon tugging them away from their hips, his optic's swirled and narrowed on Drift's half pressurized spike. It stiffened and poked at his back, relaxing after a second to lay slightly limp on the berth. The biolights glowed faintly, emitting a soft red glow between them.

Optics wandering back up to Drift's peaceful face and then back down to the twitching spike, Perceptor's optics beamed with amusement. Certainly this kind of thing wasn't uncommon, relaxing enough to accidentally let panels slide open was just something that happened. It had even happened to him a few times, but never while next to somebody. Regardless, this had been the first time, that Percy knew, this had happened.

Bringing his optics back up to Drift's face, Perceptor shifted his hips ever so slightly into the still twitching spike. Almost immediately Drift's spike stiffened and he shifted in place, suddenly cuddling his pillow a little harder.

"Mhm~" Freezing as one of Drift's finials perked up, Perceptor watched him closely. Having let out a soft moan, he had feared he woke him up, but instead he settled. At least his frame did, but his spike nudged harder against Perceptor’s aft, slightly more pressurized.

A devilish grin had found its way across Perceptor's face, and a purr of delight hummed in his chest as he laid himself back down. Snuggling into place, he waited a moment before sliding his hips back nice and slow. Pressing his aft up against Drift's spike, he kept sliding until their hips were back flush together.

Making sure to leave enough room between their hips as to not crush Drift's spike between them, Peceptor began to roll his hips. Rubbing gently up against the underside of Drift's ribbed spike, Perceptor felt it throb against him. It hadn't taken more than two or three rolls of his hips for Drift's spike to stand at full attention. Now no longer jabbing Perceptor awkwardly in the back, Drift's spike was providing him with a fond little bit of dull pleasure. Considering the underside of Drift's spike had naturally been ribbed, it provided a fascinating feeling against the scientist warming panel.

"Mhm~" Slowing his hips movements to a near halt, the scientist peered over his shoulder again, half expecting to see Drift actually awake this time.

Instead he was met with the utterly adorable view of Drift hugging his pillow now with both arms. Having buried his face into it a little more, Perceptor could just barely make out the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. One than once he watched Drift swallow hard and chew his lip.

How could he still be sleeping? For sure Perceptor thought this stimulation could at least rouse him a little bit, but instead he laid there like a log... slightly horny log.

Spike nudging against the scientist’s aft, the first bead of lubricant had gathered in a thick bead at the head. Oozing down, it drizzled over part of Perceptor's aft, and smeared across it when the scientist leaned back into it. Wanting nothing more than to encourage the spike to produce more and mark him, he continued his hip rolling.

"Oh~" Rolling back over as quietly as possible and hiding his face into his own pillow to stifle his own groans, Perceptor dimmed his optics. It had been easy to keep voice down, but the soft click and hum of his fans coming to life was a different story.

Valve clenching behind his closed panel, Perceptor ached his back a bit harder, rolling into Drift's needy spike a little harder than he should have. Regardless, it responded to the stimulation with another glob of lubricant, smearing it all alongside that beautiful aft of his.

Heat pooled around Perceptor's lower belly, radiating outward only to come back up and swell around his trapped valve. Wanting to draw this lovely experience out for as long as he could, he ignored each ping to open his panel. Instead, he kept rolling, rubbing, and coaxing.

Back and forth, back and forth, he panted, hugging his own pillow now while listening close to the narrow mech behind him. More than once he heard Drift groan, and even heard the sudden click and hum of his own fans turning on.

"Mhm~ P-Percy." Freezing, Perceptor didn't turn this time, already feeling Drift shifting more than before. He heard him yawn, and then felt the samurai stretch his legs as he was finally rousing from his sleep.

Offlining his optics and hiding his face into his pillow the best he could, Perceptor tried to seem like he was fast asleep. As if that would have made him invisible, he held as perfectly still as possible. Doing nothing but keeping his audio receptors honed in on his partner beside him, he waited.

Legs relaxing after a good stretch, Drift let out a sharp exhale. Feeling oddly hot, he shifted in place and gave his pillow a quick nuzzle before letting his optics dim to life. Allowing the world around him to subtly come into view, he hummed in delight at the familiar frame outline in front of him.

Finials quivering in delight as seeing Perceptor before him, he shifted slightly, feeling suddenly strange. Sure, waking up a bit warm wasn't uncommon when sleeping with another warm body next to you, but _stickiness_... that was... new.

Pulling the covers up and looking down between their bodies, Drift suddenly gasped at the sight of his own spike pressing firmly against Perceptor's aft.

"Primus." He whispered, panicking as he couldn't believe he had the ability to make such a mess in his sleep. "Oh scrap, oh scrap." Covering his mouth with one hand and trying to figure out what to do, Drift's optics suddenly narrowed on the lubricant trail along Perceptor's aft.  It seemed too perfect, glossed in a nice trail as if he had actually been thrusting.

Letting his hand slide from his mouth, one of Drift's finials perked up when he noticed Perceptor's frame lying in a strange position. Far too strange for him to actually have fallen into recharge that was as his hips protruded out in Drift's direction a little too intentionally.

"Mhm~" Licking his lips and smirking, Drift leaned forward, pressing his groin against Perceptor and giving a playful bump. "You think that's funny?" Voice tantalizingly low, Drift's breath was warm at the back of Perceptor's neck. Sharp denta could be felt grazing over the neck cables, nipping as he came around to the main one, biting it playfully. "Hmm?" His hips rolled against the scientist’s aft again, feeling Percy's panel pulse against his spike.

It had been impossible to stay hidden from Drift, especially with the way he kissed along his neck and nipped at the underside of his chin. He was intoxicating in every way, and his spike gridding hard against him was working well to coax him out from his pillow.

Pressing his nose into the plush mesh of Perceptor's cheek, Drift waited and watched. Upon nudging his nose into his mate a little harder, he watched the fine line of Percy's mouth suddenly curl up into a smile.

"Yes." Feeling Drift remove his nose from his cheek, Perceptor finally pulled his face away from his pillow and looked up at Drift. "Good Morning." Chuckling as Drift rained kisses down against his hot cheeks, Perceptor nuzzled into him. "Did I wake yo-" Their lips met, and Perceptor kissed back, feeling Drift slide himself harder against his backside. "Mhm~"

Snaking a hand around to Perceptor's front, Drift cupped the scientist's warm panel. Feel the panel flex in his palm, Drift purred. Rubbing back and forth as gently as he could, he made sure to dig the tips of his fingers into the seams. Picking at them and guiding his fingers to the seams connecting Perceptor's hips to his legs, he dipped in. Immediately he plucked at the first cable he found, strumming it and several others. Each tug and pull earned him a different reaction, varying from soft whines so sudden hip jerks.

" _Mhm~!_ " How he could work his fingers so wonderfully in such tight spaces, Perceptor would never know, and to be truthful he didn't care to know. Drift was a mystery he never wanted to solve, and each new kiss, each new little affectionate word of encouragement has his plating flexing with excitement.

"Open your panel." Drift nipped at the side of Perceptor's head, lightly scraping pointed denta down along the sniper's cheek. Leaving a little kiss of appreciation the moment the panel slid open in his palm, Drift's engines purred behind him.

Valve allowing itself into the open, it left a wet and sticky kiss in Drift's awaiting palm. Drooling thick lines of lubricant down into Drift's hand, it was already plenty read for him to take advantage over. More than anything Perceptor wanted him to take advantage of it, just the thought of Drift ravaging him had the folds clenching in the samurai’s palm.

"You're already so wet," Soaked really, as the hatch opened a steady stream of built up lubricant spurt from Perceptor's panel and trailed down his inner thighs. Between his trembling legs, his valve clenched, spurting fresh lubricant for Drift to play with.

"Oh Primus," Lifting his leg slightly into the air to give Drift's hand a little more room to work, Perceptor pulled his face away from the white mech and hid himself once again into his pillow.

"Now you're bashful?" Squeezing Perceptor's plush valve folds between loving fingers, Drift watched the scope quake before him. Meanwhile his hips continued to roll back and forth, sliding his spike up and down over the bottom of Perceptor's now open valve. He could feel it clench and quiver, biting down on nothing. Sending delightful little pangs of pleasure up and along his spinal strut, it no doubt was swelling around his outer node. Drift didn't doubt that if he touched it he could have Perceptor wailing against him.

As much as he would have enjoyed a hot mess of the scope, he wanted something a little more genuine.

"Percy," Slowing his hand and hips to a near halt, Drift lovingly kissed at Perceptor's damp cheek, "Look at me."

Panting into the plush folds of his pillow and swallowing hard, Perceptor lifted his face up and met Drift's calm gaze. Optics' soft and safe as always, they dimmed as Drift leaned close and kissed Perceptor on the bridge of his nose.

"Hah," Accepting the affection, Perceptor reciprocated with a loving kiss to the chin. Below, he could feel the samurai's hand moving to his slightly lifted thigh, moving it even higher to make room for the next part. "O-Oh~" Feeling Drift shift and then his spike press between his thighs, a sudden jolt of pleasure electrified the scopes frame.  "Mhm~!"

Lowering Perceptor's leg a bit to allow his thighs to lightly fold over his spike, Drift began to rock back and forth. Using the ribbed edges of his spike to stimulate the outside of Perceptor's valve, he simply bumped against him at a painfully slow pace.

"You okay?" Drift asked, angling his hips a little better so each thrust would end with Drift's spike head bumping Perceptor's outer node.

"Better than okay." Kissing under Drift's chin, Perceptor relaxed against him, allowing him to just glide between his thighs. "Oh~ Drift." If all morning had started out like this it would have been impossible for Perceptor to ever have a bad day. "Spike me." Pushing his under Drift's chin, Perceptor said it again, "Spike me." Nipping at Drift's energon lines, he tugged on one playfully, insisting Drift move on from this bump and grind. Sure it had been nice and all, but the charge between them was enough to make him explode if it hadn't reached a climax soon. "Oh Primus, Drift, just spike me."

"Shh." Pressing their lips together and once again lifting Perceptor's thigh up enough to make a little more room to maneuver, Drift grabbed his soaked spike in hand. Giving it a few pumps for good measure, he scooted his hips a little closer to the huffing scope and nosed it gently against the bottom of his valve.

Valve ring clenching at the contact, Perceptor's frame jumped, and he settled immediately upon receiving another kiss. Keeping their mouths pressed firmly together, Drift began his descent.

"Mhm~!" Valve walls fluttering in delight at the intrusion, they immediately relaxed to allow Drift entrance. Hardly having been the first time they interfaced, Perceptor had grown accustomed to Drift's girth and length, being able to take him awhile now with little to no foreplay. Although Drift could get his scope wet just with a little bit of dirty talk, let alone full on dry humping. "Mhm~!" The inner mesh warbled, coaxing Drift in deeper and deeper until finally their hips made contact with a small _tink_. Even then Drift pushed further, getting every little bit of himself into Perceptor's heat as possible.

Pulling their lips apart and crying out, Perceptor jerked against the samurai, immediately feeling him pull him close and cuddle him. Purring against his sweaty cheek, Drift dragged his hips back nice and slow, reentering the scope with the same amount of gentle force.

Back and forth, back and forth, the pace was anything but fast. Instead the pace was loving, gentle, kind, and sweet in every way. Drawing out long throaty means from the scope, he shivered and nudged his head back against Drift's chest, accepting each roll of thick pleasure though his belly. It was lovely, so wonderfully perfect. The hab had been quiet, nothing but the sound of their soft gentle grinding and soft loving moans could be heard between the two, and it was perfect.

"Feel good?" Drift tapped their hips together once more, holding position long enough to hug Perceptor.

"Huh... y-yeah. Very." Reaching up and around to nag Drift's chin in his hand, Perceptor tugged him down to give him a loving kiss. "Keep g-going." Vents stuttering, Perceptor licked his lips, feeling the sudden throws over overload ebbing their way towards him. "Oh Primus, Drift. Don't stop."

"I won't." Drift whispered, reaching around Perceptor's front to once more play with his outer node. Rolling it smoothly between his fingers, he made sure to be as loving as possible. Pausing each time he felt Perceptor's vents stutter, getting him a little too close to overload.

Not yet, he still wanted to drag it out a little longer. Just a little bit.

"Do you want me to overload inside of you?" Nipping at the back of the scientist's neck, he felt his valve suddenly flutter at the question and bite down on his spike. "I want to. I want to fill you up, feel you swell," Sliding his hand up to press against Perceptor's lower belly, Drift groused, "please~" Hips gliding back and forth at a steady pace now, Drift watched his hot and bothered scope smile.

"I'd like to see you try." Biting his glossa coyly, Perceptor watched Drift's finials flap to attention.

Feeling Drift shift roughly against him, Perceptor found himself being rolled onto his chest and his aft being hiking into the air. Unable to get onto his hands due to Drift hunching down over him and biting at the back of his neck, he submitted.

Hips bucking up against his aft still at a slow pace, the pressure had increased. Each thrust sheathing Drift's spike to the hilt and sending starts shooting across Perceptor's vision field.

"Hah~!" His knees already spread continued to slide apart as Drift buried himself again and again. "Oh Primus, Drift~! Keep going... keep... Huh~!" Kicking at the covers the moment Drift's hand was back on his outer node, Perceptor squealed.

Valve clamping down harder than before as overload knocked his systems out of order, he wailed into the covers. His hands that had been tucked neatly under him clenched at the berth covers, knotting in them for any kind of purchase.

Swift thrusts quickly became sloppy, jagged, and finally faltering as Drift himself was tossed over the edge. Doing his best to thrust through his and Perceptor's overload, he hugged the mech below him tightly.

Spike swelling and twitching inside of Perceptor's biting valve, a thick and sticky jet of transfluid found its way into the sticky space.

" _OH~!_ " Biting the berth covers, Perceptor buried his face in them, feeling his cheeks burning at that lovely warm sensation in his belly. Swirling and radiating all along his legs and groin, he kicked, heaving as Drift's sloppy thrusts finally slowed to a stop.

Releasing the back of Perceptor's neck and kissing the little indents his fangs had left, Drift sat himself up and held onto Perceptor's aft to keep himself upright. Slowly, he moved back and forth, looking down and watching his spike slide in and out of Percy's still fluttering valve.

"Ah~" Plating popping and expanding, a hot vent of steam wafted out from Drift's sides. "Good Morning indeed." Leaning back, Drift finally extracted himself from Perceptor's valve, using his thumbs to pull the creamy valve apart.

His spike throbbed to life once more as a thick glob of his own transfluid beaded out and drooled down Perceptor's inner thigh. What a satisfying sight.

Releasing Perceptor's aft and tugging him down to lay beside him, Drift cuddled close to the still panting scope. Pressing their damp foreheads together, he kissed the tip of Perceptor's over and over until their heavy breathing settled.

"Good morning, Percy." Reaching down and taking Perceptor's little hand into his own, Drift let his optics dim, simply enjoying Percy's presence.

"Good morning, Drift."


End file.
